Red Apple
by RayenKiseki53
Summary: Li Satoko Always got made fun of her bad habit for blushing, but when she finally mets her pen-pal and moves into the Cul-De-Sac, Li finds a whole nother person in herself. OCxKevin
1. The Ripe One

_**Day1: New Girl**_

"Don't Worry Li, you'll fit in just fine here!" said Nazz jovially. She grabbed my hand while jogging towards the cul-de-sac with an excited look on her face. I began to blush because I was nervous, nervous if I would fit in or not. Back at home, I was always called "Red Apple" because I blushed all the time. I always got made fun of my ridiculous blushing when I was in a Catholic school, (Yes, I was a Catholic School Girl.) so my parents decided to move to stop me from crying everyday form my ridiculing. A couple of days ago I move in the neighborhood as a ripe apple with Nazz, my pen-pal. We've been writing to each other for about 3 years now, but we finally met yesterday.

"N-Nazz-chan, are they gonna make fun of me?" I asked shyly with my finger on my lip. "Like I said earlier dude, you'll be fine." She gave me a warm smile and then continued on to the cul-de-sac. "Hey guys! I would like for you to meet someone! This is my pen-pal, Li, she's from Florida, but she was originally born in Japan and moved in America when she was 3." She said happily. Everyone crowed around me and began to greet me. I felt my face turn red when the crowd arrived.

"Hiya! My name is Sarah; it's nice to meet you."

"My name is Jimmy,"

"I'm Kevin."

"I'm Johnny! And this is Plank!" He smiled at me with a wide grin and then shoved a wooden board in my face which appeared to be Plank.

"I'm Rolf; would you like to try my Nana's radish? They are the freshets radish you shall ever taste in this world!" I stared at the radish oddly and then I respectfully said no thank-you.

"So, how are things in Cali?" Asked Kevin while walking in front of me. I began to blush, due to the fact that a boy never really spoken directly towards me. "Well, the summers are nice, but the winters are- well it dose get pretty cold there." I said while looking down at the ground, while blushing. "Hey what's wrong with you? Why is your face all red?" Asked Johnny. "Eh? Oh, I used to get called Red Apple, because when I blush I become as red as an apple would when it's ripe." I began to blush slightly and then a loud outburst came from a direction.

"Hey, what's all the commotion out he- well hello gorgeous." Said a small figure from afar. "Oh great, it's the Ed's." I looked puzzled at Kevin and dared not to ask who they where. Before I could say anything else, my right hand was placed into another and then the figure tired to appear charming. "Hello gorgeous, my name is Eddy, and this is Ed and Double D." he tried to flirt with me, I suppose. But then before I could say anything else I was snatched up by a tall figure. I squealed in surprise and then a horrid odor when through my nose. "My name is Ed! It is nice to meet you little apple!" I blushed at the name and then slid down cautiously staggering away form Ed.

"Hello, my name is Edward, but you can call me Double for short, I mean unless you want to." He looks nervous to meet me, he was sweating and then he fainted. "Is he okay?" I asked in a confused way. "Ehhh don't bother, they're just a bunch of dorks." Said Kevin. I Blushed and then followed Nazz with the rest of the crowd. "So you're gonna be going to our school?" Asked Sarah sheepishly. "I guess so. Is there uniform attire to the school?" I asked. "Nope, just good ol' regular clothes!" Said Johnny excitedly. I smiled and then tripped on a rock. Something broke my cover and it was soft. When I began to get up I realized that it was Kevin who I fell on. I got up and began to blush madly. "It's cool, you could of gotten hurt." He said casually.

"Gomenesai." I said apologetically. Everyone looked at me strangely and then Nazz spoke up and said: "Ummm, she said sorry, in Japanese. Sometimes when she's super embarrassed, she would speak Japanese." I blushed into a tone that was as red as an apple once more. "Hey guys, I got an idea! Let's give Li a nickname! Let's call her Apple." My eyes widened and then I almost retaliated: "Wait a minute?! You're not gonna make fun of me are you?" I began to panic. "Naw silly! Since you always blush, we thought it would be a nice name for you." Said Sarah with a placid smile on her face. I chuckled lightly and noticed Kevin starring at me. When we made eye contact, _he _was the one to look away and blush before I did. I looked away 2 seconds after, and then continued walking with the group of teenagers.

_**Day 2: New Student.**_

"Ohayo Guzaimas Oto-san" I said cheerfully. As I skipped down the stairs. I wore a red plaid skirt and a white button up shirt with a red tie. "Are you ready for School Li-kun?" asked my mom. She was in the kitchen preparing my breakfast and my lunch for school. I nodded nervously and then my mom gave me her "Are you Sure" stare. I broke into a clod sweat and then rushed out of the door. "Forgot your lunch Li-kun." Said my mom. She stood out in front of the door with my lunch in her hands. I ran back to receive my lunch and a kiss on the cheek from mother, and then ran out to my bus stop.

"Wow, Apple!" You sure can run fast!" Said Johnny. I blushed and then gave my thanks shyly. "Hey you should be on the track team. With Kevin Rolf and I" Said Nazz. I looked up to her with hope in my eyes, and then nodded my head in agreement. Then Nazz and Kevin cheered and then began to talk about ho they would win championships with me on the team.

When we made it to the school, I began to blush because I was nervous. "It's okay, you'll be fine." Kevin whispered in my ear. I blushed into an apple red tone and then scurried away to Nazz's side. I looked back to see Kevin with a slender smirk on his face, and then I turned around to go to my locker. While I was at my locker I felt a breeze by my legs and then shot up immediately. I quivered in fear wondering where it came from, and then, kept my hands promptly to my side. Almost 3 seconds later, the breeze was higher up, and this time it was my skirt that almost flew up. I yelped in embarrassment and then turned around to see Eddy, standing there with a devilish smirk on his face. I slowly backed away towards my locker an quivered in fear. "Don't worry, babe, this'll go by quick." Said Eddy, as he blocked my escape path. I began to turn red and then felt tears welling up in my eyes. I began to whimper, trying to cry for help, but nothing came out except the tears from my eyes.

"Sssshhhhh, hush, you're gonna get us caught." He put his hand on my lip to quiet me, but that was when I lost it. "IIIIEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!" I yelled with fear. I raised my palm up and then struck his face with an echoing slap. When I turned I saw Nazz and Kevin running to my locker with worry on their faces. When I saw Nazz I ran up to her crying and then began to be comforted with her warmth.

"Eddy! What did you do to her?!" Yelled Nazz in anger. Eddy, only gave a causal look, shrugged his shoulders and then just said: "Nothin' I just only lifted her skirt ju-" but before he could finish his sentence he was punched in the face by Kevin's rage. As I saw Eddy fly into a locker with a bloody nose he began to swear at Kevin while holding his bloody nose. Then before they could go any farther in the fight, Nazz came in and broke it up. Eddy gave Kevin a cold stare and then walked away.

When Nazz walked away to get a tissue Kevin came to my aid with a hand out, offering me to take it. He sat down beside me while stroking my hand, and then looked up at me with shimmering eyes. "I won't ever let that happen to you again." He said smoothly. Felling accepted, I then slumped into his arms and sobbed for 3 minutes. He stroked my hair and then whispered in my ear. "It's okay, I'll protect you." He said calmly. When Nazz came to give me a tissue she saw us on the ground and smiled warmly at me. "It's okay Apple, we won't let that closet perve get near you anymore." She then joined the group hug while handing me the tissue and then leading me to my class.


	2. First Day Of School

_**1**__**st**__** Period: Math Class**_

"Alrighty class settle down now! Today we have a new student. , please introduce yourself." Said the teacher. As I walked up to the front of the room, I felt my heart begin to pound. With everyone starring at me, I began to fell self cautious.

"M-My name is Li Satoko. I was from Japan, b-but, I moved to A-America when I was three." I stuttered with my face being a bright crimson color. "Umm, Miss. Satoko, would you mind if you would sit by Kevin, since you two seem to have met already?" asked the teacher. I nodded my head in approval and then walked to my seat. As I made my way to my seat, I noticed a set of eyes starring in my direction, with lust in his eyes. He then looked my up and down and then winked at me. I began to fell my blood rush to my checks until I heard and uncomfortable grunt from behind. When I saw where the sound was coming from, I saw Kevin looking a bit aggravated. When we made eye contact, he looked away quickly.

"Alright class! Today, we will be learning about Theoretical probability. , you may not know this, how about you can ask Kevin to help you out a bit?" said the teacher. I looked up at him and stood up *It's what I use to do at my old school.* to answer his request. "I-I already know a-about it." I uttered out. "Well then, please, give me the logical definition of Theoretical Probability." He asked sounding a bit interested.

"Ummm, Theoretical probability-The ratio of the number of equally alike outcomes in an event to the total number of possible outcomes." I said. Realizing that the entire class was starring in amazement, I sat down in my seat hastily and began to look down to the ground to hide my red face. "I'm impressed ! May I have a word with you after class?"

"Sure, whatever." Said Kevin causally. I nodded in agreement and then began learning about today's lesson. I began to losses interest into class, due to the fact that I have already learned about it, I decided to stare out of the window at the little canary singing a joyful melody. ", now I understand that you've already learned about this course, but you're going to have to participate with the rest of the class now." He said meaningfully. I snapped out of my daydream and began to participate with the class.

_RRRRIIIINNNGGGGGG_

Screamed the first period bell. I then got up from my seat almost out of the door, before the teacher called my name.

"Yes?" I asked kind of worried about being late to my second class on the first day of school. "I was wondering, since you have an above average grade in school, why don't you tutor Kevin, every Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays after school. I mean unless you want to" He managed to say. I then gave him a bright smile and then said: "I wouldn't mind to tutor him; I really don't have anything to do." I said gratefully. He then smiled at me and then began to shake my hand uncontrollably. "Thank-you so much, ! His grades were really low, and I was concerned about him failing! Thank-you so much! You two can get extra credit on test if he gets every question right." He said joyously. I then chuckled nervously and then got my pass to my next class.

_**Second Period: English Class.**_

My second class of the day arrived in a heart beat when I saw Nazz and Johnny sitting next to each other with an empty seat by them. "Hey Apple! Sit over here!" said Johnny. I sighed nervously and made my way to my seat. "So, how's your first day coming along?" asked Nazz. "Everything is fine; I have to tutor Kevin every Wednesday, Thursday, and Friday." I said it as if I have forgotten something. "Cool! Don't mind if I can come? I really need help in science." She said sounding kind of worried on her last sentence. I nodded and then continued to pay attention to the teacher.

"Li, do you mind if you can read to us your poem that you have worked on?" she asked with a bit of interest in her tone I nodded in agreement and then turned into a bright red when I got in front of the class to read my haiku.

_I think of myself as a snowflake._

_The Cold season was when I arrived_

_Even in the brutal weather conditions_

_I still remain as I am_

_Thus when the spring arrives_

_That is when my life shall come to an end_

As I finished, I closed my eyes and held my paper close to my face to hide my face from the rainbows of reds it was turning into. Almost a minute late I heard a round of applauses from the whole class. "Very good! Bravo, Li! You should be in our poetry club, here's the information paper, and please let me know as soon as possible!" she said excitedly. Felt my face tone down a bit and then went back to my seat.

"That was great Li! Where did you learn to do that?" asked Nazz in amazement. "Ummm I was taught how to read when I was two, and continued from there." I said shyly. "Can ya' teach me and plank about poetry?" Asked Johnny excitedly. I then broke into a sweat and then agreed to his request. "Cool! Welp See ya later!" Said Johnny with a jovial smile on his face.

_**After School: At Li's House.**_

_*ding dong*_ "Ganbawa!" I said cheerfully, when I opened the door. When I got a good view of the figure in the door, I began to blush. It was Kevin who was at the door blushing. "Hey, umm, Apple thanks for tutoring me. Really appreciate it." Said Kevin. He was looking down at the ground with his hat tilted in front of his face. "Can I come in?" he asked, this time while looking up. "Sure come in," I stepped out of the way and let him enter.

"Nice place you got here." He said complementally. "Thanks…" I mumbled.

"So, what do you need tutoring on? I mean ummm- in math class, like uhh what lesson do you need help on?"

"Umm- well I need help on the uhh, the theoretical probability thing."

"Okay, oh! I almost forgot, can you please take your shoes off. It's Japanese etiquette." I said nervously as I guided him to the living room. After he took his shoes off, he took out his note book and opened it to today's lesson. "So what don't you get about it?" I asked in curiosity. "Well I don't get how the numbers are suppose to be the same outcome."

"Oh, that's easy, you just…." It's been about 4 hours since I've been teaching- I mean "Tutoring" Kevin about theoretical probability, and I had caught him starring at me a couple of times. When we made eye contact, we both blushed and looked away. A couple of times I dropped my pencil and when I tried to get it off of the floor, we both touched hands. He was the fastest one to remove his hand from mine.

"So do you get it now?" I asked, sounding a little happy. He gave me a warm smile and then said: "Sure, I totally understand it now. Thanks a lot Apple." He then opened up his arms and then gave me a hug. My eyes began to widen to his action, it's my first time ever being hugged by a boy in my life. When he let go of me, he held my wrist and looked me straight in my eye and said: "So, ummm wanna go out for a smoothie sometime this Saturday?" He asked sounding kind of excited; I nodded my head in agreement, still blushing in surprise.

"Great! I'll pick you up around at 2:30'ish? Unless it's fine with you."

"Sure, it's totally fine by me."

"Awesome! Later!" he walked out of the door and waved while I was starring after him; my face a completely new shade of red…


End file.
